Percy Jackson and the Olympian Pool Party
by reni344
Summary: when Poseidon throws a pool party at his palace in the alantic it's everyone's favorite half-blood percy Jackson who is in the middle of it all little percabeth
1. The Party

**Attention Percy Jackson son of the Sea god Poseidon you here by invited to a pool party hosted by your father at his ocean palace guests are welcome.**

Dad is hosting a party?" Percy said clearly amazed he really didn't think his dad was the party type but whatever.

I am defiantly inviting Annabeth to come with me.

Annabeth! Percy yelled at her thru the iris message

she was sitting on her bed reading a book of myths, hence the reason I was yelling how she gets so preoccupied when reading I will never understand.

She turned slowly when she saw me her grey eyes glowed and she smiled. Hey Percy what is it?

Hey Annabeth did you want to go with me to Poseidon's pool party?

Sure Annabeth said then winced do you think my mom will be there? Probably I think he invited all the gods. Oh well now I have to go who's going to make sure they don't have a war in the middle of the palace okay I'll meet you at the beach we can go together.

Ok sounds good see you soon bye.

Bye.

About an hour later me and Annabeth were standing looking at a massive palace we this was the first time I have ever been to my dad's palace and I was pretty nervous no really, I thought I was going to throw up.

Lucky for me at that moment Annabeth took my hand and whispered softly _your nervous too?_ You?

Well if we go in together it will be easier so on the count of three. 1…. 2… 3 we walked in and almost walked back out man I knew Olympian parties were cool but this one I could tell was the best one yet all me and Annabeth could do as we stared open mouth her in her one piece red bathing suit me in black swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt didn't look that different from any of the other guests.

But boy was there a lot of them there were nymphs, satyrs, minor gods, and of course all the major gods were there with quite a few half-bloods. While I was taking all this in I didn't notice that my dad was walking up too me before it was too late.

Uh hi dad I said feeling not a little uncomfortable.

Hello Percy, Poseidon said looking down at me in his human form.

Oh and hello Annabeth I didn't know you would be coming.

I invited her.

Well it's good to see you both here he said smiling. Most of the other half-bloods are inside by the waterfall take a left and you should see them enjoy the party, and with that he left us me and Annabeth went to the waterfall

and what we saw made our jaws drop.

**Please send Reviews!**

**I am going away for a bit so I won't be able to update.**


	2. Heated Discussions

Heated Discussions

Heated Discussions

Percy and Annabeth nearly had identical heart attacks as they opened the door there in front of them were almost all of their friends from camp their was Grover snacking on some tin cans and Thalia behind rolling her eyes as he gulped the thing down.

Annabeth almost lost it when she saw who Thalia was talking too it was none other than her mother Athena.

She turned to look at Percy who looked perfectly calm that is he appeared perfectly calm but Annabeth knew that if she were not holding his hand he would have made a dash for the door.

It was just as she was pondering her mom and Thalia looked up. Thalia who had not seen them in months looked incredibly happy while Athena looked more than slightly annoyed.

I am so glad to see you guys Thalia said happily I thought I was going to be stuck with no one to talk to but goat boy."

Grover hearing this went over to Percy and whispered stuck talking to me?

I should be the one saying that when she came here earlier she nearly electrocuted me to death when she hugged me."

Oh Well I'm just glad to see you guys." Annabeth said giving a nervous laugh hoping Thalia had not heard him,

Right now though she was more concerned with her mom who was staring at her intently. Hello Annabeth "

Athena said looking her usually cool and calm self not giving anything away of course she looked that way but Annabeth could see she was casting disapproving looks at Percy

. Hello mother Annabeth said with the same resolve she was determined not to let her mother scare her away.

Let's have a little talk shall we?"

Athena said but Annabeth recognized the tone it was a command,

she cast Percy a look that told him she was sorry.

He just shrugged and waved her on

. After sitting down in a quiet spot away from the partygoers Athena as always cut to the chase. What are you doing here with Perseus Jackson?

Um, how does because he is my best friend sound too you? she asked her mother.

He is the son of my rival my Athena hissed; I do not like you being here with him she said giving Percy another dirty look.

Well you don't have to like it Annabeth said and with that, I she got up and walked away.

**Finally Second Chapter is done send reviews and ideas please!!**


End file.
